custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ferrak
Ferrak is a Hordika Nurtox and member of the Order of Altronia from the Altronia Continuity. Biography Ferrak began his life on the homeland of the Nurtox. When said land was invaded by a Visorak horde, Ferrak was among the vast majority to be transformed into a Hordika by the venom. He then migrated off his homeland, as did most of his race after they lost it to the spiders. Ferrak has apparently lived on Altronia for some time, and was apparently mutated into a Hordika as well. These things are known about him but un-detailed as yet. Ferrak saved Vohk from getting killed by a Chilas at Chilas Canyon and helped Vohk and Levuku fight off a horde of Chilas and Zallirix. The pair introduced Ferrak to Rajal, who took him to Faxhuun to be integrated into the Order of Altronia. Ferrak soon turned out to be sort of a nerd, and Vohk has made it clear that he doesn't want Ferrak to rub off on him. This lead to many arguments between the two. Ferrak was with Levuku, Vohk, Vaturi, and Suntrah overseeing the testing of two jetpack prototypes. He and Vohk were attacked by Zallirix, and they encouraged Levuku to confront Zallirix. Zallirix was captured, and Ferrak and the others returned to their training. He accompanied Vohk while going to Sybeko's aid against Jardel. He then pulled a Kglfdo on Jardel to hold him down. Jardel was convinced of his moral error and inducted into the Order of Altronia, and this was just in time for him to serve as intelligence against the soon-to-attack forces of Makuta Cekadax. Ferrak joined the newly renamed Vindicators in preparing for the attack. When the mercenary forces attacked, Ferrak and his teammates held their ground as best they could. Ferrak, along with Levuku, Vohk, Rajal, and Zallirix were one of the response teams running interference against the initial mercenary infiltrators, and encountered Makuta Ikirro in the process. Ferrak tackled the Makuta and attempted to punch him into submission, but failed and was blown back. The Makuta then went on his way, continuing to open the fortress gate and let the mercenary army of Cekadax in. Ferrak was present when Vaturi's mutation accelerated and she collapsed, but could do nothing to help her. She soon proved to need no help, bursting out of a mob of mercenaries and proceeding to defeat several others as well. Even so, the Order at large was being overrun and thoroughly routed until the arrival of the Yalnam Militia. The reinforcements drove the army of Cekadax out of Altronia Fortress, winning the day for the Toa. The Order launched a counterattack as swiftly as Faxhuun dared, with Ferrak joining his team once again. Ferrak and the rest of his team made it inside Cekadax's Fortress and to the Makuta's command room, but the Vindicators were challenged and teleported outside by Makuta Ikirro, who aimed to wipe them all out on his own. He came close to doing so, even with Ferrak's contribution to the Vindicators' efforts, but it took the combined power of five Toa and several other members of the team to blow him backward and through a wall. This allowed the team to escape with their lives. Ferrak once more joined his team in battle, this time on an excursion to Crystal Island, and specifically Burtok's Fortress, where Makuta Rularx had set up shop. The Vindicators put up quite a fight against the Makuta's forces, even facing Rularx himself in battle and taking down the Revolutionaries alongside the Universal Alliance before they were ultimately teleported inside containment pods in Rularx's command room. There Rularx announced that not only was he their greatest enemy, but they collectively were his as well. He then left to activate a giant Time Dilation Accelerator he had created, with the intention of taking the battle outside the fortress too far away from Altronia for the Order to have a venue of escape. The Universals and Vindicators escaped, but, in the end, Zallirix sacrificed himself to sabotage the Accelerator. The teams escaped the now locked-down fortress with the help of the newly reformed Ikirro. Outside, the Altronia army was pulling back, and a massive vortex from the Accelerator threatened to draw the entire island into an unknown dimension. The teams almost made it away, but when Lohrua was drawn in, they decided to follow him into the vortex and face whatever he would face alongside their longtime friend. One by one, the heroes, including Ferrak, were drawn into the rift. Powers and Equipment Powers *'Strength:' Ferrak is very strong and can lift many times his body weight or throw Toa-size being around with ease. This power comes from a Noble Pakari that was fused to his face upon his mutation, the power of which was transferred to his body. His strength also enhances his other traits. *'Agility:' Being part-beast, Ferrak is agile, possessing unusual swiftness for someone his size and power level. *'Speed:' Ferrak is swift in combat and reflexes, his natural quickness enhanced by his mutation. His running speed is also enhanced by his super-strong muscles. *'Rhotuka Usage:' Ferrak is able to create and fire Rhotuka Spinners. **'Rotation:' Ferrak's spinners cause the target to rotate at high speed. Ferrak can choose the axis upon which this happens. In addition, Ferrak can also charge up his spinners through his claws, the power boost resulting in a cyclone. Abilities *'Fighting Prowess:' Ferrak's self-defense skills are honed from many years spent on his own. He is not only very strong, but able to use his strength with intelligence and skill as well. *'Intelligence:' Ferrak is smart and educated, which is a good asset in combat as well as in everyday life. He also has a vicarious vocabulary. **'Cutting Wit:' Ferrak is skilled with the use of his words, able to use them as weapons as easily as his claws or fists. He is good at pointing out faults in an argument and bringing them up, much to the chagrin of his partner in conversation. *'Throwing Ability:' A commonly-used tactic of Ferrak's is to throw an opponent at another. He has gotten very good at this over the years. Tools Ferrak is able to use his claws as weapons, shredding through armor and other stuff. Personality and Traits Ferrak likes to know stuff. He also likes to teach stuff. He likes to poke fun at people who object to this. Vohk is one of those people, and Vohk tends to get overly worked up over it when Ferrak tries to convince the speedster that education is invaluable. Vohk simply wants to have fun. Ferrak doesn't abhor fun, in fact, he likes to enjoy himself a lot, but he is trying to teach Vohk that there's more to life than endless entertainment. Ferrak is well-educated in many fields, like grammar, vocabulary skills, sciences, and mathematics. He likes to use his knowledge and pass it on. Appearances *''Land of War'' *''Persistence is a Virtue'' Trivia * Ferrak channels the nerdy part of Sidd's personality. ** He also is inspired by Kglfdo in quite a few respects, including being taller than Sidd (who is represented by Levuku), his demeanor, his sharp wit, and his intelligence. Kglfdo, however, lacks quite the same cutting quality to his wit that Ferrak has. *** Once one of Kglfdo's classmates asked him "What would you do if a guy pointed a knife at you?" and pointed his fist at Kglfdo as if there were a knife in it. Kglfdo's response was to bend the peer's arm, twist it behind his back, knee him in the back, forcing him to the ground, and say "That." Ferrak pulled the same move on Jardel. * His claws came from the Shadow Snapper Lego Atlantis set. * He looks awesome with his arms folded. * He was unable to reach in front of himself for many versions of his construction, but his most recent rebuilding fixed that, and made him cooler. *The group picture he is in with Levuku and Vohk is a parody of the team picture of Sidd's Robofest team from the 2008-2009 competition. Ferrak plays Kglfdo's part in the picture. ** Kglfdo didn't have his arms folded, though. See Also *Ferrak/Gallery Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Order of Altronia